Friendly Love
by avocado.blitz
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! THIS STORY WILL BE REWRITTEN - BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR AN UPDATE! Literati and Implied Java Junkie! Jess and Rory have been best friends since they were three. He moved away when they were 10. What happens when he returns, 7 years later?
1. From New Work

DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Gilmore girls...because my name is not Amy Sherman Palladino! I own anything that's not originally in the show.

Summary: Rory and Jess have known each other since they were 3. Jess left when they were 10. What happens when he comes back when they are 17!

**A/N**: Jess might be a little out of character since he's only 3…but he'll be back to normal as they get older!

19-year-old Lorelai walks into the diner with her 3-year-old daughter, Rory. (Btw- I know Lorelai didn't know Luke then but it wouldn't really work out otherwise) She spots a young boy with blackish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Lorelai: Hey little kiddo, where are you from?

Jess: My name is Jess. I thwee and I from New Work.

Lorelai: New Work?

Jess: No! New Work!

Lorelai: Oh! You mean New _York_?

Jess: Yep!

Lorelai: Oh wow. A young kid like you ina large city! Well do you know where Luke is?

Jess: Yep. UNCLE LUKE! A LADY WANTS YOU!

Luke: Yeah, sure. I'll be right out.

Meanwhile, Lorelai and Jess are talking.

Luke comes out and realizes that the lady talking to Jess is Lorelai.

Luke: OH NO! Lorelai! You didn't corrupt the poor kid did you? Jess, are you all right?

Jess: I okay _Lucas_.

Luke: LORELAI!

The whole time, Rory is quietly standing behind Lorelai and staring at Jess.

She nudges her mother.

Lorelai: Oh, I forgot to introduce my daughter. Jess this is Rory and she's three years old too, just like you!

Jess sees her and suddenly becomes very shy.

Jess: Hi.

Rory: Hi. (Pause)

Lorelai: You like to read?

Jess: I love read!

Rory: I too! Wanna read with me at home?

Jess looks at Luke questioningly.

Luke: (sighs) Alright. Just come back before dinner.

Jess: YAY! Thank you _Lucas_!

Luke glares at Lorelai. She smiles and shrugs.

After the kids leave:

Lorelai: So, what is he doing here?

Luke: Mother's a drug addict and she dumped him on me.

Lorelai: Wow, we're very anti-kid huh?

Luke: I didn't mean that, it's just that I've always had to do everything while she goes out partying. When dad died, she ran away to New York and got herself pregnant with Jess and just a few seconds after he was born, the father, Jimmy, ran away to who knows where. He got scared I guess but after that, Liz partied even more and got drunk. Apparently last week, she brought home a guy who was also drunk and he beat her up a little. She was alright but if Jess stayed around there, he could get hurt too. So I had to take him. But he's a neat kid; he just needs to be around the right people. He's just as smart as Rory and I think she can help him forget about New York.

Lorelai: Aw, you old softy.

Luke: Shut up.

_(They laugh) _

Lorelai: But seriously, it's really nice of you to take care of him like that. He's been through a lot.

Luke: Yeah

They both stare at eachother and unconsciously lean in. Just then, Babette comes in:

Babette: Hey Lorelai, who's that kid hanging out with Rory?

Luke: Ugh. I better get back to work.

Lorelai explains that Jess was from New York City and needed a better place to live.

Meanwhile, at the Gilmore's house:

Rory: What book you like?

Jess points to Oliver Twist.

Rory: Me too!

They sit on Rory's bed and read together, eventually falling asleep.

End of Chapter 1

**A/N:**Aww, isn't that cute? Please review! It helps! If you like this story, read my other one, Meant to Be. It's a revision of 'The Real Paul Anka'. I really think Rory and Jess need to be together. Well, review and let me know what you think!

Allie


	2. I Love You's

Summary: Jess and Rory have been best friends since they were three. He moved away when they were 10. Now what happens when he returns, 7 years later?

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is up. Tell me how it is!

DISCLAIMER I own nothing but the computer I'm writing this on. And sadly, even that's not mine.

**Seven years later, they are ten years old:**

Its morning and Rory and Jess are both sleeping on Rory's bed. They had fallen asleep while reading…again!

Jess: Morning Ror.

Rory: We fell asleep again.

Jess: Yep. Want some coffee?

Rory: Please.

Jess: Meet me at Luke's in ten.

Rory: Later.

Jess leaves and Rory gets ready.

At Luke's:

Lorelai: Coffee!

Luke: No

_(Jess pours a cup for Rory)_

Lorelai: How come she gets coffee?

Rory: I'm special.

Lorelai: Well, I'm specialer!

Rory: Mom, that's not a word.

Lorelai: I want my coffee!

Jess: Better give it to her Luke. We all know how crazy she can get without it.

Lorelai: Listen to the kid. He's smart!

Rory: Bye mom, Bye Luke and don't keep her from coffee for too long. We gotta go to school. Come on Jess.

_(giving her mom a kiss and hugging Luke)_

Jess: Do we have to go to school?

Rory _(glaring at him)_: Yes!

Jess: Ugh, fine. Bye Luke, Lorelai.

Lorelai: Coffee!

------------after school-----------

Rory: Ugh, I need coffee. This was the worst day ever!

Jess: Come on, it wasn't that bad.

Rory: You call having to wear my gym clothes all day not bad? It's all your fault too!

Jess: How is it _my _fault?

Rory: You provoked Chuck Presby and he was trying to throw the carrot juice on you but you ducked and it hit me!

Jess: Who the hell drinks carrot juice? AndI didn'ttell you to stand behind me. You did that on your own.

Rory: Ugh—fine!

Jess: Haha! I wi—

_(He stops dead.)_

Rory: What? What happened?

A woman runs out and greets Jess.

Liz: Oh Jessie! You've grown up so much!

Jess _(coldly_): Liz. What are you doing here?

Liz: I have great news!

Jess: Whoopee _(sarcastically)_

Liz: You get to move back to New York! And I've decided to stop drinking and doing drugs.

Jess: Whoa! Hold it right there, I'm not moving anywhere!

Liz: Of course you are Jess. You're coming back to New York with me. I've already packed all your bags and Luke will ship off the rest of your stuff back to the city.

Jess _(running into the diner)_: Luke! Luke! Where the hell are you?

Luke: Where's the fire?

Jess: I'm not going!

Luke: Look kid, I have no say in this. She's your mother. You gotta go.

Rory walks in: Luke, does he have to go?

Luke: I'm sorry, guys. Yes, Jess has to go.

Rory runs out of the diner. Jess follows.

Jess: Rory! Wait!

Rory: Go away!

She runs to the bridge. When Jess reaches there, her face is overflowing with tears. He tries to comfort her.

Jess: I promise I'll write all the time, I'll even call and maybe someday I can come visit.

Rory: Its not the same as you actually being here Jess. You're my best friend!

Jess:And you're mine. I'm sorry. _(He hugs her tightly.)_

_(She sobs against his chest)_

----------in front of the diner---------

Jess: Bye Uncle Luke

Luke: Be good, Jess.

Jess: I'll call.

Lorelai _(with tears in her eyes_): You better call as soon as you get there or Mr. Lumberjack here will die from waiting.

Jess _(smiles a little_): I'll miss you too Lorelai.

Lorelai _(whispers)_: Bye kid. _(hugs him, then realizes what she's doing)_

Lorelai: No one shall know about that little moment.

Jess: Agreed. _(laughs)_

_-moving on to Rory-_

Jess: Rory.

Rory: Jess.

Jess: I'll write every week.

Rory: Me too.

Jess: And I'll call as soon as I can.

Rory: Okay.

They hug for what seems like eternity but in reality was only a few moments.

Jess: Bye Rory.

Rory _(softly)_: Bye Dodger.

Jess turns to get into the car but Rory stops him. She kisses him. Then:

Rory: I love you Jess.

Jess: I love you too Rory. Bye.

End of Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well? What did you guys think? REVIEWS WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! Thanks!

Allie


	3. Breakups and Surprises

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it so far. I've been working on it for quite a while now. Well, let me know how it is and thanks for all the great reviews you guys have been giving.

**Seven years Later, they are 17:**

Jess has started getting into trouble a lot. He gets into a big fight 7 years later that results in him getting sent back to Stars Hollow.

------At the Crap Shack-------

Rory: Mom, where's my Chilton skirt! I'm running later for school and we both know what happened last time!

Lorelai: Don't worry, you wont get hit by a deer honey and check the oven!

Rory _(confused but looks there anyway)_: Found it, Thanks!

Lorelai: Maybe it will happen again…Where's my other shoe!

Rory: NO IT WON'T! Check themicrowave!

Lorelai: Why would it be there?

Rory: Because yesterday you stepped in a puddle…

Lorelai: So I put it in the microwave to get it to dry faster! Gotcha!

Rory: Let's go! We're running late!

They both run out the door towards Luke's diner.

Lorelai: We're off to see the Lucas, the wonderful Lucas of coffee.

Rory: Ladies and Gentlemen, my mother, the psychopathic Dorothy.

Lorelai: Are you mocking me?

Rory: (exaggerated gasping) Never! Why would you think of something like that?

Lorelai: YOU ARE! You are making fun of the woman who gave birth to you and fed you and took care of you when you were sick!

Rory: I thought that was my other mother.

Lorelai: I'm unloved! Even my own daughter doesn't like me.

Rory: Aw, I pity you. _(as they enter the door)_

Luke: Hey Rory, I have surprise for you.

Rory: Ooh I love surprises!

Luke: Jess is coming back!

Rory: WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! OH MY GOSH! WHEN?

Luke: Today while you're at school.

Lorelai: Well you guys should come over for dinner. I haven't seen him in so long.

Luke: Well who would cook? Cause we know you're incapable of that.

Lorelai: I could invite Sookie and Jackson and we also know that Sookie can cook a meal for thousands.

Luke: Well…

Lorelai: Great! We'll see you at 7. Now coffee please!

------At Chilton------

Paris: Okay what's up Gilmore?

Rory: What are you talking about Paris?

Paris: Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You've been too pleasant all day. You smiled at me this morning and you even flirted back with Tristan at lunch. What's going on? Did you just get laid or something?

Rory: What? No, I just found out this morning that my best friend is coming to Stars Hollow and I'm excited to see him.

Paris: Oh, it's a _HIM _huh?

Rory: Ugh. Paris, Jess is just a friend. Besides I haven't seen him in 7 years.

Paris: Sure…_whispers to Madeleine and Louise_ she's got a guy.

Rory sighs and walks away.

------Back at the crap shack-------

Sookie: Does he eat dairy products?

Rory: Sookie, don't worry; he'll eat anything you give him. Remember?_(Referring to the time when they were four and Sookie accidentally gave him a sandwich with a banana peel instead of bread.)_

Sookie: Oh right! How could I forget?

Rory goes into her room towork on some homework when someone sneaks up behind her.

Jess: Boo!

Rory: JESS!

She hugs him so hard he lets out a little yelp.

Jess: Ugh, too tight.

Rory: Sorry, I'm so excited to see you!

Jess: Studying hard, I see.

Lorelai: Hey kids, dinner's ready.

Rory: Be right there mom.

Looks at Jess, hugs him again, this time more _gently_.

At dinner, the focus is on Jess. Everyone has questions about how life in New York is and while Jess is answering them patiently, Lorelai can tell he would just rather talk to Rory.

Lorelai: Okay so now that we know what New York City is like, I'm sure Jess and Rory want to catch up so what do you say we let them go, huh?

Sookie: Works for me.

Jackson: Wait. Do you-

Lorelai cuts him off.

Lorelai: No they don't grow their own vegetables in the city Jackson! Let the kids go.

Jackson mutters something about four in four years and Lorelai making decisions for everyone.

Outside, they start walking to the bridge.

Jess takes note of the surroundings

Jess: So not much has changed.

Rory: It's Stars Hollow, the most that changes here is the weather and even that doesn't change so much; it's cold year round.

Jess: Ha, that's true. So, since I just told everyone about my life in New York, you get to tell me what you've been up to.

Rory: Okay, I got into Chilton.

Jess: Huh.

Rory: What?

Jess: Nothing, I just knew you would get in. Remember when you first decided to go there and I told you I was sure you would make it in. You didn't believe me and when I wouldn't stop saying it, you pushed me in the lake and didn't speak to me for 2 days…although you said you wouldn't talk to me ever.

Rory: Well it's kind of hard when _you're_ flirting with _other_ people.

Jess: Oh yeah! What was her name again?

Rory: Shauna, Shane, something like that.

Jess: Ah, That was it. Shane. I remember you got so jealous of her. When I was dancing with her, at the Dance Marathon you came in with that kid, Dean that I hated so much. And then at the end of the night we were friends again.

Rory _(uncomfortable)_: Uh, yeah, speaking of Dean. Do you still hate him?

Jess: I don't know. I haven't seen him since I moved. Why?

Rory: Oh just wondering

Jess _(pretty sure that she's not telling the truth but not calling her on it)_: okay…

Rory: Oh let's go to the playground! I want to go on the swings!

Jess: Aw man! I was hoping you wouldn't remember that.

Rory: Are you kidding me? There's no way I would forget how much that used to annoy you! Race ya!

Jess: Rory! Get back here! _(Runs off after her)_

Rory: Hah! I beat you!

Jess: Well, it was an unfair race. I started after you did.

Rory: well sure, I mean have you never heard of the phrase 'ladies first'?

Jess: Why do I bother arguing with a Gilmore?

Rory: Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, in all these years you still haven't learned? I'm very disappointed in you Jess.

Jess: Shut up.

Rory: uh-uh-uh, you're forgetting again, Gilmores don't shut up.

Jess: Why do I bother even talking to you then?

Rory: Because you're my best friend.

Jess: That's true.

_(They Laugh)_

Rory: Swing time!

Jess: Ugh.

-Just then, he spots a giant oak tree-

Jess: Rory, race ya to the tree!

This time Jess wins and when she catches up, he pulls her to the ground and starts tickling her mercilessly.

Jess: hah, payback!

Rory: Hey! Stop!

A/N: Dean and Rory are going out. And just FYI.I dont like Dean too much! (but I can tolerate him more than Logan)

_(Dean is walking by and spots them. He automatically thinks that Rory is cheating on him.)_

Dean: Rory! How could you? I thought you loved me!

Rory: Dean. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Chicago visiting your grandma.

Dean: I got back early. I called your house and your mom said you went out so I came out looking for you. But obviously you were cheating on me!

Rory: What? No I wasn't!

Jess: He's your boyfriend?

Rory _(sheepishly)_: Yes…

Dean gets a closer look at Jess and recognizes him.

Dean: Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Jess Mariano, the troublemaker.

Jess: I see you haven't forgotten me bagboy.

Dean : Shut up.

Jess: Hey, you started it.

Rory: You guys, sto—

Dean: You shut up too! You still cheated on me. What's worse is that it was with _him_!

Rory: Dean! I didn't cheat on you.

Jess _(getting defensive_): Man, just let her go. She didn't cheat on you...with _anyone_!

Dean: Yeah right. We're over Rory.

Rory: Dean, wait!

Dean: No, I can't trust you anymore.

Rory: Well, it's not like you ever did.

Dean: What are you talking about?

Rory: Whenever I'm with Tristan you find the need to be extra possessive.

Dean: Well, you're the one who didn't like him.

Rory: At first! And that was before I really got to know him.

Dean: Whatever, we're still done.

Rory: Fine!

_(Dean leaves)_

Jess: Why didn't you tell me?

Rory: Well it doesn't matter anymore. I'm done with him. He just can't seem to trust me around other guys.

Jess: That's bagboy for ya.

Rory: So you never told me _why_ you came back.

Jess: Basically because I got into this huge fight with some gang and I beat them up pretty badly. Liz decided to send me here before I caused any more damage. Although if I had known that I'd end up back here, I might've done that sooner.

Rory: Jess!

Jess: Just kidding. I missed you though.

Rory: I missed you more!

Jess: That's impossible.

Rory just hugs him hard.

Jess: Come on, we should go back.

End of Chapter 3

**A/N:** SO? What did you guys think? Is it getting along good? _thinking _please say yes! _thinking_ LOL. Okay, so please review and tell me how it went!

Allie


	4. Dirty Little Secrets and Book Talk

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been a little busy. School just ended last week and then my aunt came so we were busy showing her around. But here is the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.

The next day at the diner:

Lorelai: I need the elixir of life! I'm about to die!

Luke looks at Rory questioningly.

Rory: Our coffee maker broke and she woke up at 5 for something at the Inn.

Lorelai: I leave everything to you, oh dear daughter of mine. Remember me, when I am gone.

Luke: Here's your coffee. Stop acting so dramatic, you're scaring away my customers.

Lorelai: Thanks and I'm afraid you do that on your own Mr. Lumberjack.

_RING RING (Lorelai's cell phone)_

Luke: Take it outside.

Lorelai: Hello?

Emily: Lorelai?

Lorelai: No it's

Emily: I don't have time for your jokes Lorelai.

Luke: Out!

Lorelai: Okay fine!

_(Lorelai steps outside)_

Emily: Excuse me?

Lorelai: No, Not you, mom. I was talking to Luke.

Emily: Well, it's rude to talk to other people when you're on the phone!

Lorelai: What were you going to say mother?

Emily: I just wanted to remind you and Rory about Friday Night Dinner this week.

Lorelai: Mom, we have Friday night dinners every week. Why the extra special reminders?

Emily: I just wanted to make sure you were coming. I have a surprise for Rory.

Lorelai: Uh-oh.

Emily: What?

Lorelai: Uh…nothing mom. See you Friday! Bye.

_(Quickly hangs up and goes into the diner)_

Rory: What was that about?

Lorelai: She has a surprise for you…

Rory: Uh-oh.

Lorelai: From my experience, I think she's planning a party for you.

Rory: Why?

Lorelai: To introduce you to her friends' sons.

Rory: What?

Lorelai: She did it to me when I was 15. I escaped out my bedroom window with your father. That was actually our first time—

Rory: I don't need details on my parents' sex lives, thank you.

Lorelai: Aw, I was getting to the fun part!

Rory: You're disgusting.

Lorelai: Thanks Hon, I love you too.

_(Luke calls Jess) _

Luke: Jess! Get your ass down here! I need help in the diner!

_(Jess comes down)_

Jess: Jeez! My first day back and you're already yelling orders at me.

Rory: Well, you can give me coffee now.

Jess: Gladly.

Lorelai: Hey what about me?

Jess: How many cups have you had?

Lorelai: 2…

Jess: Plus?

-Lorelai mumbles something-

Jess: What was that?

Lorelai _(a little louder)_: 4

Jess: No more coffee for you.

Lorelai: He's too much like you Luke.

Luke: Good! _(Goes into the storage room)_

Rory: Okay I have to go catch the bus. Bye mom, say bye to Luke for me! Bye dodger!

Lorelai: Bye Hon, see you later. _(Follows Luke into storage room)_

Jess: Wait for me. I've gotta get going too. I called Lane last night and said I'd meet her by the bus stop so we could go to school together.

Rory: Hurry up! I don't want to miss the bus.

_(They both run out the door)_

--------cut to storage room-------

Lorelai sneaks in. Luke turns around surprised.

Luke: Jeez! Don't sneak up on me like that!

Lorelai: Aw, you're cute when you're scared.

Luke: Lorelai…

_(They kiss)_

Luke: So, when should we tell them?

Lorelai: Tell who what?

_(They continue to make out) _

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: I'm just kidding. We'll tell Jess and Rory soon. But for now, it'll be our dirty little secret!

-----------------------bus stop-----------------------

--Rory and Jess reach there early and are waiting for the bus and Lane—

Rory: So have you read anything interesting lately?

Jess: Actually, yes I have—

Rory: I mean, by _my _standards.

Jess: Well in that case, I read Pride and Prejudice again.

Rory: You and Jane Austen? I didn't think it was possible for _you_ to read one of her books more than once. They bore you to death.

Jess: Yes, but you like her so I thought why not give it a try. Then we'd have something more to talk about without me having to read Rand.

Rory: Hey! Ayn Rand is great!

Jess: I've said it before and I'll say it again: She's a political nut and you're wasting your time reading her books when you could be reading the wonderful Ernest Hemingway.

Rory: In your dreams!

Jess: He only has wonderful things to say about you.

Rory: If you were trying to hook up with a girl that was interested in books, that would be a good line.

Jess: Who says I'm not?

Rory: Not what?

Jess: Not interested in a girl who happens to like books.

Rory _(a little jealous)_: Who? Is it someone in New York? How come you never told me about her? I mean a simple little phone call—

---Jess cuts her off with a small but sweet kiss---

-Rory is speechless-

Jess: I thought that would stop your rambling.

---Gets up to go to school---

Jess: Tell Lane that I'll see her in school, okay? And by the way, it's you.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Hot Pink Bikini and The Code

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have no real excuse but here's the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: Don't own it...as much as I wish I did!

Lorelai: Lukey! I need coffee. I'm serious this time. I'm so tired that I've been hallucinating. I swear, I thought I saw Kirk—

Luke: In that case, I hallucinate everyday.

Lorelai: No, you didn't let me finish. I thought I saw Kirk wearing a bikini.

Luke_ (disgusted):_ What?

Lorelai: I mean it! So now I definitely need coffee.

Luke: I think coffee is _why_ you've been hallucinating. Eat a salad or something.

Lorelai _(gasps)_: You did not just ask me that! It's against the Gilmore code!

-Ms. Patty walks in-

Ms. Patty: Hello Dears. How's it going?

Lorelai: Luke just asked me to eat a salad!

Ms. Patty _(gasps)_: Luke! Shame on you! Don't you know that's against the Gilmore code?

Luke _(muttering under his breath)_: This entire town is insane.

Lorelai: By the way Patty, I think I saw Kirk in a bikini.

Ms. Patty: Oh that's right! He and Andrew made a bet that Rory and Jess would get together soon and they did this morning so Kirk has to wear a hot pink bikini and sing the song all day. Taylor is going crazy.

Lorelai: Wait, back up a sec. Rory and Jess are together?

Ms. Patty: Well, I saw them kissing this morning so I assumed they were.

Lorelai: Okay, thanks Patty.

Ms. Patty: Anytime dear.

Lorelai _(turns to Luke)_: See, I wasn't hallucinating so I can get coffee now!

-Luke gives in and hands her a cup-

-Rory walks in-

Rory: Hi mom, Luke.

Lorelai: Hey Hon. How was school?

Rory: Oh the usual. I need coffee.

Luke: What's your excuse?

Rory: Paris gave me a horrible headache and it must be really bad because I thought I saw Kirk walking around in a hot pink bikini.

Lorelai: That's exactly what I saw. I thought I was hallucinating but Ms. Patty told me that Andrew and Kirk made a bet that you and Jess would get together and they saw you kissing this morning so now Kirk is wearing a hot pink bikini.

Rory: What! The town made a bet on Jess and I getting together? Is her home yet? Does he know about this? Ugh! The nerve of these people!

-Jess walks in-

Jess: Who are you talking about and what did they do?

Lorelai: Andrew and Kirk made a bet on you and Rory getting together.

Jess: Ah, that would explain Kirk in the hot pink bikini.

Rory: Can I have my coffee now?

Lorelai: Can I have a refill?

Luke: If you eat a salad.

-Both Gilmore girls gasp-

Jess: Luke, Luke, Luke. You have much to learn about the Gilmore Code.

Luke: Does everyone in this crazy asylum they call a town know about this supposed "Code"?

-Everyone in the diner nods-

Luke: This place _is_ crazy!

End of Chapter 5 

**Sorry it's so short, it's just a filler!**


	6. Author's Note and Explanation

I've decided that I don't really like the way this story has been written so far, so I'm going to be rewriting it. I was quite young when I originally wrote this and I would like to improve it to reflect my current style. (For a sneak peek, feel free to read my stories _Confusion _and _Strawberry Ice Cream._)

Sorry to anyone who mistook this for an update! I realize it's been quite a while since I've updated at all but I hope that once I put up the redone version I'll be more motivated to continue – and yes, I am continuing this story, for anyone who's interested, no matter how long it takes. Meanwhile, let me know what you would like to see more or less of! I would love to incorporate ideas of the reader. Happy New Year!


End file.
